Seus Passos
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Ela girava. - James Potter/Lily Evans


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Nem a música. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **Projeto For the War, do fórum 6v

**Ship:** James/Lily

**Capa:** no meu perfil

**Sinopse:** Ela girava.

**Spoiller: **7

**Beta:** no one

**Finalização: **20 de março de 2011

**Quantidade de capítulos: **1

**Música utilizada: **Bandolins, Oswaldo Montenegro.

**Seus passos**

_Como fosse um par que_

_Nessa valsa triste_

_Se desenvolvesse_

_Ao som dos Bandolins_

É irônico pensar que não começou com ele.

Minha música já estava tocando e no entanto eu só cantarolava, como algo que ouvia ao longe e não era importante. Talvez ela viesse de dentro de mim. Talvez ele a tenha começado para mim.

Talvez fosse fruto de magia.

Eu já não sabia ao certo como começou. Não sabia dizer o momento exato em que passei a acreditar em contos infantis.

Eu ainda era uma criança. _Ele_ era uma criança. Eramos crianças perdidos na noite, em tardes no parque, falando de um mundo mágico enquanto os adultos brincavam de criar uma guerra que ainda não existia.

Enquanto eu era somente uma criança, não havia guerra.

Eu quase desejava não ter crescido. Mesmo que nunca dançasse.

Eu somente queria fazer minha música crescer, crescer, crescer e mudar o mundo. De alguma forma.

Da minha forma. Só isso.

_E como não?_

_E por que não dizer_

_Que o mundo respirava mais_

_Se ela apertava assim_

A primeira impressão é a que fica para uma vida inteira.

O que me leva a crer que, no fundo, eu sempre te achei um idiota – mesmo que depois de um tempo tenha se tornado um idiota adorável.

Seus tons eram desafinados, não cabiam na minha canção. Sua voz me irritava e seu jogo em torno de mim era sedução inútil.

Eu me equilibrava na ponta dos pés, rodopiando no meio desse mundo novo que se abria a minha frente, tentando enxergar um pouco mais além dos livros, dos muros, das janelas, das pessoas. E você representava tudo o que havia de ruim nesse novo universo, com sua história, seu nome, seu orgulho.

Você era parte do novo, e eu não quis te olhar direito porque minha música estava mudando, e eu precisava dançá-la sozinha antes de ter um par.

_Seu colo como_

_Se não fosse um tempo_

_Em que já fosse impróprio_

_Se dançar assim_

Ele era importante demais para mim. Severus Snape. E eu era a única que sabia que não havia tanto de severo nele. Ele sorria para mim, e eu me sentia bem o suficiente para cantar.

Durante muito tempo, ele foi a base da minha música, quem ditava meus acordes, quem me ouvia e conduzia meus passos enquanto eu caminhava de olhos arregalados e surpresos por aquele mundo novo.

Mas ele não era parte da minha canção, como você também não era. E, de repente, ele estava longe demais para me ouvir. E eu não queria perdê-lo.

Ele era sombrio por sua história, uma música marcada, pesada, densa. E eu não conseguia mais entendê-lo em toda a sua complexidade. Eu não entendia o que ele tentava me dizer. Eu não entendia o que falavam os seus olhares, eu não compreendia a forma como ele me tocava.

Hoje eu entendo, e isso entristece minha canção, porque tudo podia ter sido diferente. Eu não queria perdê-lo.

Severus deu o primeiro tom triste para a minha valsa. Mas me ensinou a dançar com meus próprios pés e a sentir falta de um par.

_Ela teimou e enfrentou_

_O mundo_

_Se rodopiando ao som_

_Dos bandolins_

Você pisava em meus pés e eu sabia que nunca seria o par perfeito.

Mas, ao seu lado, já não havia a seriedade da minha música, não havia mais o tom triste e pela primeira vez eu podia me deixar conduzir, imaginando para onde estar nos seus braços me levaria.

E você me jogou para o ar e, quando eu voltei do céu, estava de joelhos aos meus pés, pedindo por um beijo, um "sim" e uma vida.

E tudo de que eu precisava era um parceiro que soubesse acompanhar minha música. E você foi muito mais.

Você era amigo, como se eu fosse um de seus preciosos marotos, como se eu pudesse te acompanhar. Seu som era agitado, era forte e constante, e você me fez mais impulsiva nessa cadência contínua.

E quando era só nós dois, você era meu. Era entrega e dedicação, era a balada suave de um romantismo quase besta, quase doce, quase brincadeira.

Quase infantil.

Seus olhos brilhavam por trás dos óculos e eu te via de uma forma que eu nunca tinha olhado para ninguém. Nem para Severus. Nem para mim. E você dizia que eram os _meus_ olhos que brilhavam demais. Eu não acreditava em você.

Eu não acreditei na primeira vez que você disse que me amava, não acreditei na primeira vez que disse que queria casar comigo, não acreditei quando disse que ia lutar na guerra quando saísse da escola.

Aquela guerra era silenciosa e penetrava os muros e me deixava aflita. E quando você disse isso, eu _não quis acreditar_. Foi então que eu discerni que seu tom não era falso, não era brincalhão, não tinha a leveza de uma mentira. Era simplesmente casual demais, porque você _sabia_ que faria tudo isso, e por isso soava fácil demais.

Quando eu ouvi esse tom, eu acreditei. E pude te amar.

_Como fosse um lar_

_Seu corpo a valsa triste_

_Iluminava e a noite_

_Caminhava assim_

O mundo já não cantava mais.

Já não havia mais lago ou jardins ou nascer do sol nas janelas da torre ou suco de abóbora ou mesmo trabalhos de poções. Não havia mais príncipes. Eu não era mais princesa de ninguém. Não havia mais flores.

Não havia mais paredes de pedra seguras onde a música ecoava e fazia a todos vibrarem em seus próprios acordes naquela canção mágica.

O mundo – o mundo de verdade, que nos esperava pós-Hogwarts, pós-casamento - era silencioso. Quase não havia mais magia infantil. O brilho nos olhos verdes, como você diria, que me atraiu para esse mundo.

Havia ainda o som da moto de Sirius chegando no meio da noite, o som dos gritos de Remus preso no porão, o som dos olhos pesados de Peter sempre quieto no seu canto. E a música tocando baixinho somente em minha mente, que pedia um pouco de paz.

Pois havia também o som de gritos, o som de feitiços, o som da voz pesada e séria de Dumbledore nos passando a próxima missão, o próximo ataque, a próxima atitude que precisávamos tomar para que nossa música não se perdesse na guerra. Para que ainda houvesse o _nosso mundo_.

Eu te abraçava e você me embalava como uma criança no meio de nossa sala, nossa casa, me dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Era só uma guerra, afinal. E nós estávamos lutando, estávamos fazendo o nosso melhor, e um dia ela terminaria.

E a música voltaria a tocar em todo o seu som e poder.

_E como um par_

_O vento e a madrugada_

_Iluminavam a fada_

_Do meu botequim_

O som vibrava dentro de mim.

Ele crescia e se fortalecia, mesmo no silêncio da noite em que eu me sentava na poltrona do quarto ainda não mobiliado e sentia meu ventre vibrar com o bebê se movendo.

Ele estava vivo, como uma nova música saindo de dentro de mim. E eu sorria e cantava baixinho para ele dormir. Mesmo antes dele nascer, antes mesmo de ele ter um nome, eu já cantava para o meu bebê, já compunha sua música entrelaçada à minha para que ela surgisse forte quando fosse a sua vez de aprender a dançar.

Eu queria protegê-lo do mundo. Eu queria dar-lhe uma vida real e concreta, como aquela centelha que eu estava criando dentro do meu corpo. _Vida._

E você me abraçava e me beijava, falando do quanto seríamos felizes juntos, e eu podia até acreditar e dançar com você essa marcha alegre mais uma vez.

_Valsando como valsa_

_Uma criança_

_Que entra na roda_

_A noite tá no fim_

Com a visão dele, eu coloquei meu filho no berço atrás de mim e abri os braços, como se isso fosse ajudar, como se protegendo ele da visão, eu esperasse ser escolhida ao invés…

- O Harry não, ele não! Por favor, o Harry não! - não havia música no desespero de minha voz.

- Sai da frente garota tonta… sai da frente agora. - o som de sua voz era chiado e vazio. Não havia música na dor. Na sombra. No corpo sem alma.

- O Harry não, por favor, não! Leve-me! Mate-me ao invés…

- É o meu último aviso…

- O Harry não! Por favor… Misericórdia… O Harry não! Por favor… Faço qualquer coisa…

- Sai da frente! Sai da frente, garota!

Ele poderia ter me forçado a sair, mas era mais prudente acabar com todos. Eu já entendia a lógica da guerra, ela já estava em minha música e em mim. Eu sabia disso no momento em que ouvi seu corpo caindo no chão da sala. E, no fundo, eu sabia que não havia outra escolha, a sua música já não tocava mais e não havia alegria nem esperança na nossa casa.

E tudo o que eu tinha era aquela última fé, meu último passo antes do fim da música.

Eu terminaria em um acorde triste, mas afinado com o que sempre vivi.

_Ela valsando_

_Só na madrugada_

_Se julgando amada_

_Ao som dos Bandolins_

**FIM**

**NA: Eu preciso comentar que essa música foi minha música dos meus 15 anos, e, apesar de meus pais terem proibido que ela tocasse na minha festa, ela significa MUITO para mim. Eu estou muito feliz de ter conseguido escrever uma fic com ela, apesar de ter escrito chorando e cantando que nem uma criança.**

**Fic especial para a Lih, porque foi quem me fez começar a pensar em JL. E um abraço para a Morgana, que foi quem me pediu para fazer a fic e, enfim, foi a partir daí que ela surgiu.**

**Beijos e espero que gostem.**


End file.
